talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Barbara Lake
Dr. Barbara Lake is the mother of Jim Lake Jr. Official Description "Barbara is the understanding, kind and protective mother of Jim Lake. She takes care of her son alone, because her husband abandoned her when Jim was only 5. She works as a doctor in the hospital of Arcadia, arriving to attend several cases related to Trolls. She is completely ignorant that her son is the Trollhunter, but knows that there is something hidden from her and worries that he may be putting himself in danger" Physical Appearance Barbara is a tall, thin woman with brown hair and blue eyes. She usually wears teal scrubs and square glasses. Personality Barbara is a very sweet and loving person. When Jim became the Trollhunter and kept it a secret from her, she became greatly concerned because Jim was getting hurt and wouldn't explain what was going on. When Jim finally explained, she made him promise that she would explain again after she got better (which he broke). Barbara deeply loves Jim and is always trying to make him feel better about himself and his life. Relationships Jim Lake Jr. When Jim's father walked out on them, Jim started doing so many things for Barbara and running the house, which Barbara became concerned about. When Jim became the Trollhunter, he had to keep it to a secret from her so she wouldn't be worried about his double life. However, she became worried either way. Jim kept coming home late and was caught in serious trouble, like getting arrested and getting in the hospital. Barbara kept trying to get him to tell her what his double life is, but he chose to keep lying just to keep her out of the danger. Jim's secrecy only strained their relationship more. She finally found out after catching him and Strickler preparing to fight Angor Rot at their house. Barbara was concerned for Jim and wished her son didn't have to be the Trollhunter. Jim assured her it's his destiny to be the Trolls' protector, but Barbara wondered who would protect him. Before Barbara got her memory erased, she said she always considered Jim her hero and that he shouldn't worry about her and it's not his job to protect her, because she's the parent and that she wanted him to tell her about his double life again. Unfortunately, Jim broke his promise again. It is unknown if he will tell her again. Stricklander When Barbara first met Strickler she took a liking to him. Strickler was in love with her and Barbara possibly did so in return. She invited him to dinner, not knowing he's a changling and enemies with Jim. After they battled without her noticing, Jim told her not to see Strickler again, which displeased her because he seemed nice. While Barbara liked spending time with him she always talked to him to talk out her problems with Jim's secrecy, she was unaware that Strickler was taking advantage of their relationship by putting a binding on them to keep Jim from hurting him. Draal also saw them kiss once. When Jim and Strickler teamed up to fight Angor Rot in order to protect her, she accidentally gets involved in the fight so Strickler helps Jim protect her and the binding spell gets her injured along with Strickler. They undo the binding spell to heal her, which would also erase her memory of Jim's double life. After witnessing everything Strickler did against her son, she bitterly tells him that she'd be glad to not remember him, confirming that she no longer likes him. She hears him apologize to her before her memory of what they went through was erased. Blinky When Blinky got turned into a human, Barbara started hanging out with him, believing he was Jim's new guidance counselor. They seemed to get along well, especially since Blinky thought highly of Jim. Barbara became shocked to find out that Blinky was a troll, yet she seemed to still like him either way. Due to her memory being erased about Jim‘s double life, she currently doesn’t know who Blinky is or if Trolls exist. Trivia * Since Jim broke his promise, it is unknown if Jim will explain everything again sometime in the future. * In the books, it was Barbara who abandoned Jim, and his father was the single parent. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Alive